sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 10
Sim's Big Brother US 10 was the tenth season of Sim's Big Brother. GirlyGamer7902 won the season in a 6-3 vote against Inbotgaming724. iFemmebot was voted America's Favourite Houseguest. Background Development Sim's Big Brother 10 was announced during halfway through Season 9, with the logo and theme being revealed to the public. It was revealed to be a short season, due to Second Chances passing by. A day after, on the 2nd of August, the applications have been opened. They closed on the 6th of August, a day after the finale occured. Casting Originally, the season was to feature 10 houseguests, however, due to there being more applications than expected, the number of houseguests has increased to 16. The cast was revealed on the 12th of August. 'Twists' * Have-Nots: 'The current Head of Household of each week will be eligible to give 4 houseguests the role of being have-nots. These houseguests will have a curfew from between 8 PM EST to 7 AM EST, and won't be allowed to speak on the houseguest chat, any alliance chats, nor to any houseguests in general during these times. They will also have to spend the rest of the week on a slop diet, alongside sleeping in the uncomfortable Have-Not room. * '''Candy Cane Competition: '''A secret competition that would give the winner a power. With that power, they are eligible to give immunity to two players for that entire week. However, they would not become immune themselves for the week. * '''BB Candy Shop: '''Each week, a popularity poll is publicly released to the audience. Each of the houseguests will get their own budget of the BB Coin economy, and depending on how they place on the popularity poll, will get them 10-2 BB Coins. However, each competition win also gives them 15 BB Coins, which is the maximum they can get as of now. If chosen to enter the BB Candy Shop, if they have enough BB Coins, they will be eligible to buy any type of candy they want, and each of the candy in the store includes a gamechanging twist, that will either be positive, negative, or a screw-up for every other houseguest. * '''Sugar Rush: '''On Week 6, it was revealed that the Sugar Rush twist would take over the game temporarily, making the week a double week, meaning there everything that week would be doubled. Two HOHs, four nominees, and etc.... 'BB Candy Shop Items *'Extra Sweet Macarons:' If bought, it would give the purchaser immunity for the week. (25 BB Coins) *'Red Gummy Bear:' If bought, a new player would enter the game, and it would be a newbie. (200 BB Coins) *'Legendary Chocolate Bar:' If bought, the player would be given the Chocolate PoV, which is a normal PoV, but it is kept secret. (60 BB Coins) *'Ash's Stolen Cookies:' If bought, it would give the purchaser the power to void two houseguests' votes. (40 BB Coins) *'MoonIightFalls:' If bought, MoonIightFalls, an alumni from S2, S4 and S5 would enter the game. (225 BB Coins) *'Magical Lollipop:' If bought, the purchaser would be given a power to become the Co-HOH on a week of their choice. (85 BB Coins) *'Mystery Candy:' Gives the buyer a random secret power. Only three mystery candies are available. (150 BB Coins) 'Houseguests' 'Have/Have-Not History' 'Voting History' } | | | | | |} 'Season Logs' 'Week 1' 16 brand new houseguests entered the Big Brother house. After they've introduced themselves, it was revealed that there was going to be a twist called the "Candy Cane" competition added to the game. The winner of that competition would pick for 2 other houseguests to be immune. The competition would be secret, and the winner wouldn't have become safe. After that, Jay became the first HOH of the season by winning the "Head Hops" competition! He then put up Marsha and Bartlett up for eviction. On the Candy Cane competition called "Guess The Number", ??? pulled out a win, giving immunity both to Candymegamouth and GirlyGamer7902 for the week. On the POV Competition called "Soccer", Candy won the golden POV, discarding it later on. After Girly's speech, the houseguests ultimately decided to send Marsha home in a 6-5 vote against Bartlett. GG, Marsha. 'Week 2' After Marsha's eviction, the houseguests faced off in an original SBB competition called "Cross or Die"! Mick pulled out a win, and then later on, ??? won the Candy Cane competition, giving Girly and Candy immunity for the week! After a short talk with Harper, Bartlett and Jay, Mick ultimately decided to put up Koko and Guests in an attempt for a backdoor plan. Jay then pulled off a 2nd competition win in "Sweet, Sweet Revenge"! He decided to pull Guests off the block, making Gavin the replacements. Allowing for Mick's backdoor plan to succeed, Gavin was then evicted in an almost unanimous 6-1 vote! GG, Gavin! 'Week 3' After Mick's successful backdoor against Gavin, Jay then won his 2nd HOH competition and 3rd competition in total called "The Maze". Then, after the Candy Cane competition, Bartlett and Koko were given immunity for the week! Jay then decided to put up Girly and Candy up for eviction, after them being safe for 2 weeks in a row. However, it backfired on Jay right after Girly won the POV Competition called "Tricky Tiles", saving herself from the block! As Inbot was put up that replacement, Candy was unexpectedly voted out in a 4-3 vote after stirring up a lot of drama! GG, Candy! 'Week 4' After Candy's unfortunate departure, Girly won the HOH Competition called "Sugar Rush"! After Selena was expelled for inactivity, at the Candy Cane Competition called "Unscramble the unscrambled", ??? won the competition giving immunity to both Netlifx and Voodo! Girly then put up Jay and Tic up for eviction. At the POV Competition called "Slippery Slope", Femme pulled out her first win! She then decided to save Tic, with Bartlett being put up as the replacement! And in a yet again 4-3 vote, Jay was voted out becoming the final pre-juror of Season 10! GG, Selena and Jay! 'Week 5' After Selena's expulsion and Jay's eviction, Femme managed to "Sweet Talk" her way into winning HOH! The BB Candy Shop opened for the first time, but nobody bought anything off of it as of now. Anyway, after that, the final Candy Cane competition occured, and it was called "Sharks vs Minnows". ??? managed to win the competition, saving Koko and Bartlett for the week! Femme then put up Mick and Tic up for eviction. After that, at the POV Competition called "Spelling Class", Voodo managed to pull out his first competition win, but he then decided to discard the POV, leaving both the nominees on the block. Shockingly, in a 4-2 vote, Mick was voted out becoming the first juror! GG, Mick! 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes Category:SBB10 Category:Seasons